Under Midnight’s Guise
by Blue Tears
Summary: Ficlet: Frodo believes there are somethings he can not do for Sam, but Sam has ways of getting around propriety. Slash Content


**Title:** Under Midnight's Guise   
**AN:** I really loved carolina30363 Sam/Frodo ficlet so I wrote this in relation to Frodo's first stanza, mainly his last two lines.   
    _"I can't dance with you at the parties,   
    I can't take your hand or kiss you in the road...
_"   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own a bloody thing…the wonderful characters featured here all belong to Tolkien.   
**Summary:** Short ficlet that relates to carolina30363's wonderful ficlet mentioned in AN.   
**Guide:** '_Thoughts_' 

+++++++++++++ **

Under Midnight's Guise

**

    '_After the sun has set and the moon has replaced her lingering presence in the sky a new world blossoms before us; a world of midnight delights. It is not 'cause I'm ashamed of you that I wait for darkness, never that sir, but you know they would never understand, those who can touch hand to hand and dance and even kiss beneath the sun's approval. We must wait for the pale bathe of moonlight. _

    You see, I've heard you speak before of things you reckon you could never be able give me, but, begging your pardon sir, I do know of ways of getting around propriety.' 

+++++++++++++ 

    "Sam, what are you doing?" Frodo asked in a hushed voice full of wonderment and a lingering hesitancy as he stepped out of the rounded door of Bag End accompanied by his faithful gardener. The pitch-black, midnight air nipped at his exposed skin as Sam tugged him along the path down to the road. Sun-kissed fingers laced with Frodo's own ink-stained ones and sent a shiver up his spine. The simple contact warmed Sam's calloused flesh as Frodo began to run the pad of his thumb over Sam's. 

    "You'll see, Mr. Frodo." Sam whispered with the faintest of smiles, pulling open the latch securing the front gate and drawing out his master onto the road. They stood in the middle of the road as Sam took in a few deep breaths. Frodo watched the nervous hobbit before him with an encouraging smile. 

    "Well now, Samwise, have we come all this way to simply stand in the road and breathe?" Frodo jested, placing his hand beneath Sam's chin and tilting his face up. 

    "No, sir." Sam squeaked trying not to become distracted by the endless pools of darkened blue. Straightening his best weskit that he had fetched from home specifically for this evening with Mr. Frodo, Sam took Frodo's hand and placed in upon his shoulder. Frodo's brow furrowed for a fleeting moment before a smile of pure love pulled at his lips at the sudden realization. 

    Next, he placed a shaking hand on Frodo's hip, fingers trying to caress skin through velvet breeches. With his opposite hand he pulled Frodo's own into his and shifted his grip so all of Frodo's inky fingers fell between his thumb and forefinger. Squeezing once he secured the grip and tried to remember the long practiced steps. Closing his eyes, Sam moved closer to Frodo's body, shifting his hand to the small of his master's back. Counting anxiously in his head, Sam stepped back with one foot, soon followed by Frodo's corresponding foot. Sam began to hum a rhythm that only played for them. 

    '_1,2,3,1,2,3_…' 

    "Oh, Sam…" Frodo nearly purred turning his head to place upon Sam's steady shoulder, pressing his face against the crook of his neck. His lips tickled the soft skin of Sam's neck as he placed the faintest of kisses along the tanned column of his throat. For what seemed like ages they danced in silence, save the low tune Sam continued to hum, bathed in an ethereal pale wash of moonlight. 

    '_Perhaps the elves dance and bathe in twilight.'_ Sam thought silently placing a kiss to Frodo's temple, thinking of how the beauteous race maintained their airy glow. Watching the way the pale light caressed his master's cream white skin he was even more certain than ever the being he held in his arms was not of this simple world of hobbits. 

    "If you cannot dance with me at parities," Sam said releasing Frodo's hand and sliding his arm around his master's waist. He felt arms wrap around his neck as he continued. "Then beneath the lady moon's watchful gaze we may learn to do so with a rhythm all our own." Sam whispered in Frodo's ear, watching his breath mingle with curls framing alabaster skin. The words were too poetic to be his own yet they poured freely from his lips as Frodo placed a kiss upon his brow. 

    "And what of kisses upon the road, Samwise?" Frodo crooned staring into Sam's hazel eyes. Upon his parted lips the lingering breath kissed them as Sam spoke once more. 

    "Of kisses upon the road, they are always welcomed under her gaze." Frodo felt the words against his lips more than he heard them resonate in his ears. Pressing his dry lips against Frodo's, Sam felt fingers slipping from the nape of his neck. Long fingers wrapped around his sandy curls, pulling gently deepening the kiss. His arms still wreathed Frodo's waist as he moved him impossibly closer to his warm body. 

    As for the moon with her silent gaze, she would keep their secret. 

+++++++++++++ 

**AN:** Fluff...pure fluff! *snuggle all fluff lovers* 


End file.
